


that's okay

by badgerterritory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, feat. lexa's family, trans lexa 4 lyfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you want to go back to where you felt safe<br/>to hear your brother's laughter,<br/>see your mother's face</p><p>Above all other things, Lexa wanted to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's okay

**Author's Note:**

> ~mmmm whatcha saaaaaaaay~
> 
> not very good at angst but hey! here it is. spoiler alert, lexa dies.
> 
> (also, one of lexa's mothers is trans.)

Above all other things, Lexa wanted to go home.

Before the Commander, before Polis and Tondc, she had a family. She had mothers and a brother who died of plague, and she had friends and a home.

Weeks ago, when she heard Clarke had left her people and begun traveling on her own, Lexa left Indra in charge of negotiations and began following Clarke. She took a predictable route: First to Mount Weather, to see the piles of corpses, and then to the dropship. And then she wandered aimlessly.

Many times, Lexa wanted to talk to her, to reach out, but she couldn’t. She betrayed her chance at love for her people. And she’d do it a hundred times over again, and Clarke knew that.

Neither Lexa nor Clarke saw the ambush coming.

Lexa saw the bowman just in time, and threw herself in front of the arrow. It buried itself in her left arm, and she drew her weapon in time to cut down the second warrior before he could even shout. The third came from behind and cut her leg, but she twisted and beheaded him before she collapsed. The bowman was about to kill her, but four shots rang out, and he fell.

Clarke leaned down. “It’ll be okay, Lexa,” she said quietly, fervently, and Lexa thought she looked beautiful, the way her hair was blowing in the soft breeze. “We’re not too far from camp. I can run back. Bring someone. You’ll…”

She couldn’t say it. They both knew Lexa was dying. The cut was deep, and the arrow was contaminated. Still, Clarke made a tourniquet and bound Lexa’s leg, trying to stop the bleeding, and she removed the arrow and tried to clean it. Lexa knew the people these warriors were from: They used arrows covered with dirt or blood, anything that was easy to obtain and could taint the blood.

But. Her home was near. And she could focus on living long enough to make it.

“Home,” she said. It was barely a whisper. She cleared her throat and said, “I want to go home.”

Clarke picked her up. “Just tell me where.”

Progress was slow. Clarke carried her for a quarter of a mile, but then she had to put Lexa down, and supported her as they walked, keeping her weight off the cut leg. Her cut reopened, but she was focused on making it home.

Home was a small village. Most people didn’t know about it. It was five houses, with ten families who preferred the seclusion. When she stumbled in, one of the adults immediately recognized her and called for her mothers.

Perse was a healer, who met her wife because she was wounded in the woods nearby. And Hale was a warrior who gave up her position for love.

By the time they got her into her old house, Lexa knew she was almost done. She saw her mother’s face, heard her introducing herself as _Persephone_ , the name she only used when she was being stern or around a girl Lexa liked, and she heard Hale coming, the sadness in her voice telling her that she was visiting Lexa’s brother…

“Sorry,” Lexa said to her mothers. Was she speaking? She could hardly hear her voice. She could hear Clarke crying, though. She wished she wouldn’t. It was hard enough. “Sorry,” she said again, this time meaning to Clarke. “I don’t regret it. But I wish there was another way.”

“Just hush,” Perse said, in that voice she always used with dying patients. When she was a child that voice always unsettled her, but now it was comforting. Perhaps that was why Perse continued to use it. “Hush, Lexa. Be at rest. Yu gonplei ste odon.”

“I love you,” Clarke whispered into her ear. “Yu gonplei ste odon.”

Before Lexa left her body, she heard her brother telling her he loved her.


End file.
